


Melting the Ice Queen

by maliayukimura



Series: Vernon Boyd Rarepair Week 2016 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Ice Skating, Popular Lydia Martin, although enemies is too strong of a word for them, loner Vernon Boyd, slowly becoming friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd and Lydia had become friends on accident. Ice skating was a way for Lydia to finally let go and be herself while Boyd happened to work at the rink she always went to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting the Ice Queen

Boyd didn’t have a lot of friends, but he was friends with Lydia Martin. Not a lot of people could say that. Sure, everyone in school knew her – she was the most popular girl in school after all, but Lydia always kept her guard up. No one, expect Boyd, actually knew the real her, only the image that she made for herself.

Boyd and Lydia had become friends on accident. Ice skating was a way for Lydia to finally let go and be herself while Boyd happened to work at the rink she always went to.

When he first saw her at the rink, Boyd couldn’t believe his eyes. Beacon Hills High’s very own _Ice Queen_ , known for being cold and distant, was laughing and smiling out on the ice; she looked so happy and full of life. There was a skating class going on, and she would joke with the younger kids in the class and help hold their hands as they made a few laps around the rink until they were comfortable to skate on their own. He watched her twirl and skate around while he worked on cleaning some of the rented skates.

It wasn’t until closing time did he talk to her. The rest of his co-workers were wiping down tables in the concession area and putting skates away while Boyd walked out onto the ice to let Lydia know that she would need to leave because the rink was closing for the night.

Lydia skated over to him and the exit. He helped her step up out of the rink and walked her over to the bench to change out of her skates. She thanked him and gathered up her things. As she was getting ready, she looked Boyd over.

“Hey, you look familiar.  You go to Beacon Hills High, right?” she asked.

Boyd nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but Lydia cut him off, “Don’t tell anyone I was here, okay? Not like they’d believe you.”

She flipped her hair and walked off, leaving Boyd standing there dumbfounded. He was shocked that her personality had changed so suddenly; the sweet, happy girl was quickly replaced with the Ice Queen again.

The next day at school wasn’t much different than any other day. Lydia hung out with the popular kids, and Boyd kept to himself, occasionally talking to his two only friends, Erica and Isaac. Boyd kept her secret, even though he didn’t really think it was much of a secret anyway. The only real difference was at the end of the day when Lydia smiled at him when they were both leaving the school.

Boyd didn’t think much of it and carried on with his day like usual. He went home and did some of his homework before heading off to work that evening.

Work that day was pretty slow; Boyd spent most of sitting over at the skate rental booth reading an old book. He almost didn’t notice Lydia Martin walking over to him. The moment she stepped up to the counter, he laid the book down and looked at her. He asked, “How may I help you?”

“I just wanted to thank you for not telling anyone that I was here yesterday,” Lydia said, her hands fidgeting nervously. “It’s just that this is the one place where I can escape all the high school drama and just be myself. I don’t want to lose that.”

“I don’t really have anyone to tell,” Boyd replied.

Lydia smiled sadly. “But still, thank you.”

After that, they began to fall into a routine. Lydia would go visit Boyd before heading out on the ice. Sometimes, during his break, Boyd would join her out on the ice. One time, Lydia got rode on the Zamboni with him, her arms wrapped around Boyd as he drove them around on the ice.

Lydia would let her guard down around Boyd when they were at the rink. She knew people what people called her behind her back, but she wasn’t always like that. She wasn’t always the _Ice Queen_. Lydia was so open and warm when it was just the two of them at the rink. Her icy façade melted away.

They would talk about everything – from their favorite books and movies to Lydia’s insecurities and Boyd’s loneliness.They talked about pretty much anything they could think of. Lydia had never been as open with anyone as she was with Boyd. She could tell him anything with the fear of being judged or ridiculed. He quickly became her best friend.

Unfortunately, at school, she went back to her old self. But as their time together at the rink increased, Lydia would be friendly at school. It went from the occasional smiles to actually greeting him in the hall.

To an outsider, they were barely acquaintances, but Boyd and Lydia knew better. They were friends, good friends actually. They just didn’t act that way during school. Lydia had an appearance to keep up, and that appearance didn’t involve being friends with people at the bottom of the social totem pole.

Boyd was okay with it. He knew the really Lydia and that was all he cared about.

But everything changed the day Lydia kissed him while they were out on the ice. Boyd had fallen for her earlier in their friendship, but he never acted on it because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Lydia kissing him let Boyd know that the attraction wasn’t one-sided. It was everything him had ever hoped for, as well as dreaded.

Boyd knew that even though they were friends at the ice rink, they weren’t at school, and it would just kill him to see act so loving toward him at the ice rink but so indifferent toward him at school. He didn’t want to be her dirty little secret.

But Boyd’s fear didn’t come true. The very next day at school, Lydia greeted him with a kiss. She didn’t seem to care about the way everyone stared at them.

“What about your image?” he asked. He knew just how much she cared about it.

“It doesn’t matter – you taught me that. I’d rather be with you and be happy than worry about my image,” Lydia responded, smiling up at him. “Besides, I don’t want to be the _Ice Queen_ anymore.”

Boyd smiled as he kissed her again. He couldn’t believe that he was able to be with her outside of the ice rink. Lydia Martin, the Ice Queen, was gone, and what was left was the happy, open Lydia Martin that Boyd fell in love with. And he couldn’t be happier for that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Favorite Ship
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
